Spartan Rangers
to D6. In Order from Left to Right: Vladimir, Boris, Stepan, Ulman.]]The Rangers are a group of soldiers that roam the wastelands as individuals or small units helping settlements as well as fighting Bandits, Nazis, and Mutants. They appear to have strong ties to Polis. They maintain a permanent base located in a Church on the surface, the base is known as Sparta. In the book however they are not called Rangers, and do not maintain any bases or outposts on the surface, and are a group of people who like to think of themselfs as lymphocytes in an organism that is metro, solving all kinds of problems that pose threat to humanity - as Hunter once said. The origin of the Rangers are unknown, but the members may have been soldiers from the Russian Army or from the Russian Special Forces (Spetsnaz). They might as well been mercenaries or some sort of armed forces. Appearances The first Ranger Artyom encounters during the course of his journey is his step-fathers friend, Hunter. Hunter has come to Exhibition because of reports of Telepathic Mutants (Dark Ones) attacking the Station. Him, Artyom, and Artyom's step-father, Sukhoi, defend the entrance to the Hospital against several waves of Nosalises. After the battle he leaves and tells Artyom that if he doesn't return to Exhibition, Artyom must deliver a message to Polis. He then hands him his Ranger Token and tell him to find Miller in Polis. He is presumed to be dead or missing. Hunter's message to the other Rangers can be found near the end of Dead City 2. The message talks about heading to Exhibition with some heavy gear, to try and help the new coming threat (the Dark Ones). The next Ranger Artyom runs into is Khan, who guides him to The Armory. Khan has a different outlook on the situation than the other Rangers, he does not believe the Dark Ones, mutants, and Anomalies are a threat, they are just now what the world is, and that humanity should along with them. The next group of Rangers Artyom meets are Pavel and Ulman, who save Artyom's life from being executed by two Nazis. Ulman leaves the group while Pavel and Artyom head to Polis. Pavel does not survive the trip. Artyom meets up with Ulman later on and they reach Polis. At Polis, Artyom meets Miller, the leader of The Rangers. After failing to gain support from the Polis Council, Miller and Artyom decide to find D6. Miller, Artyom, and Danila head towards The Library to find the location of D6. On the way, Danila is injured and must be taken back to Polis, Miller leaves Artyom on his own to find the documents leading to D6. When Artyom leaves The Library, he is confronted by a Librarian, but before the Librarian could attack Artyom, Miller and Stepan show up in an armored car, and run it over. They take Artyom to Sparta where Artyom meets the remainder of The Rangers: Boris, Vladimir, and several unnamed Rangers. Involvement with Artyom Throughout Artyom's journey, Rangers play a crucial role in helping him defeat the Dark Ones. Their actions include: *Ulman meets up with Artyom and gives him a silenced VSV to use against the Nazi forces occupying Black Station. *Guiding Artyom to Polis. *Teaching Artyom about the Metro (Khan). *Guiding Artyom around the lobby area while he searched the Library for the location of D6. *Fighting their way to D6 to make sure Artyom got there in one piece, losing two rangers in the process. Known Rangers *Artyom *Miller *Khan actualy not a ranger but should be at this list maybe *Ullman *Hunter (Missing in Action) *Pavel (Killed in Action) *Boris (Killed in Action) *Dimitri *Vladimir *Stepan (Killed in Action) *Danila *Several unnamed Rangers Rangers Mentioned, but not seen: *Red *Petrovich Trivia *They usually joke or make funny comments during some levels, this is contradictory to most of what people say about rangers, that they are silent and cold. *At the beginning of the game, Hunter mentions that the Rangers are an "Order". They may or may not have been founded by Russian Special Forces personnel after the apocalypse took place. This is only speculation at the moment. *The Ranger Forces have ranks and is first known when Artyom and Miller meet up with the other Rangers in the prologue. They refer to Miller as colonel. Category:Characters Category:Metro Universe Category:Factions